


fake boyfriend? au

by love_fiercely



Series: cake & mashton one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Babies, Cake, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, but he gets REALLY intimidating when he wants too, cake hoodings, calum is a soft puppy, this is the third time im doing this bc my dumb ass keeps restarting this, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_fiercely/pseuds/love_fiercely
Summary: Luke keeps getting bothered by someone, and Calum does something about it(against Luke's will).





	fake boyfriend? au

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thIS IS MY FIRST WORK hope y'all enjoy<3
> 
>    
> I've posted this on my wattpad so if it looks familiar, that's why!!! Find me there @/hxrrytommo 
> 
>    
> (And as you can see from the tags, this is my third time doing this bc I keep restarting it smh) 
> 
>    
> Happy reading!!

At first, he seemed like a really nice guy.

 

He was in most of Luke's classes, and helped him with work as much as he could. It had been only a brief exchange of words at first, but one day he asked for his number.

 

"Hey, it's Luke, right?" he asked.

 

Luke slowly looked up from his paper on the desk, and making eye contact with him.

 

"Uh- yeah, you're John, right?" he stuttered.

 

John smiled, "Yeah, didn't think you'd remember my name," then sat down beside Luke. 

 

Luke smiled weakly at him. Before he could say anything else, John beat him to it.

 

"Listen, I don't want to seem too forward, but you're actually really cute and I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to go out sometime?" he scratched the back of his head, "It's okay if you don't want to, or if you're not interested in boys, I'll get that."

 

Luke stared at him wide-eyed. Was John really asking him out? It's not that he's not interested in boys, heck, he's only into boys, but he was never asked out before. And being asked out by someone like John, who is he to refuse? 

 

"I- uh, sure," he stuttered yet again.

 

John smiled widely at that. "Great," then took his phone out.

 

"Put you number in there, this Friday sound good?"

 

"Uh, yeah, sure," Luke took the phone in his hands then returned it.

 

"Cool, I'll text you the details," he winked and left.

 

And that's how they ended up going to a movie that Friday night, and went on two more dates. They were all nice and sweet, and he thought he could finally get a boyfriend.

 

But on their fourth date, John started getting persistent.

 

They'd just finished dinner and ended up in John's house, at his bedroom. They were having a heavy make-out session, then John started pulling on Luke's waistbands.

 

"Stop, I'm not ready yet," Luke pulled away, eyebrows creased.

 

"Come on, just a sneak peek?" John smirked and pecked on Luke's lips.

 

"No, I told you I'm not ready yet," Luke pushed John off and fully sat up, facing away from John.

 

Suddenly he felt arms around his waist, "Just let me-" John yet again tried pulling on Luke's boxers.

 

Luke stood up, "No," then faced John briefly, "I think I'm gonna go."

And quickly left, ignoring John when he yelled, "I'll get you there one day!"

 

From then on, Luke tried to avoid John at all costs, sometimes even skipping class to get away from him. He can't help it, he's not ready for anything further than making out yet. But John still kept bothering him, trying to corner him when no one was looking, texting him to send things he certainly did not want to send. 

 

Of course, he'd ignore them, and when he was cornered, he always found a way out or someone would walk by, causing him to release Luke. But that didn't stop him.

 

It got annoying, and kind of scary too. 

 

But one day, he stopped, and Luke thought it was finally over. He thought wrong again.

 

He was in a Starbucks down the street from his house, and was doing some work on his laptop with one of his best friends, Calum.

 

If he was being completely honest, he thought that the boy was incredibly adorable, with his squishy cheeks, yet ruggedly handsome at the same time. How is that even possible? His hair was always angled the perfect way, and his blonde streak made him look even better. His eyes were a great shade of hazel brown, and his smile, oh my gosh his smile-

 

Okay, so maybe Luke had a little crush on Calum, but it that isn't helping his situation right now.

 

Just as he looked up from his device, he noticed that John was in line, about to order something, but then he caught his eye, and Luke immediately looked down, trying to hide his panic.

 

Not very well, obviously.

 

Calum looked at him confusedly, "Luke? What's wrong?"

 

Luke looked up, darting his gaze to John for a millisecond, noticing he was almost done with ordering his drink, then back to Calum.

 

"Um, nothing, just ignore it."

 

Calum didn't miss that little glance to the side so he decided to look over as well. When he saw who Luke was looking at, he turned back to Luke.

 

"Who is that guy?"

 

Luke's eyes widened, "I- uh, he's just a guy i went on a few dates on. He's been really persistent lately and texting me a lot so I've been ignoring him. But don't worry about it, he's probably here just for a drink and then leave. I just don't want him to see me."

 

"He doesn't look like he's about to leave," Calum replied.

 

When Luke looked up again to see what Calum was talking about, all the colors drained from his face.

 

John was already approaching his table, with a smirk on his face.

 

Luke immediately looked back down on his laptop and acted busy.

 

"He seems like he bothers you a lot. Do you want me to punch him or something?" Calum suggested with a raised eyebrow.

 

Luke quickly looked at Calum, "What? No, you don't have to do that. Just leave it, he'll probably just say hi or something."

 

"Well he seems like a dick," Calum says back, "What if I pretend to be your boyfriend? I'll tell him if he doesn't leave you alone, I'll, like, fight him or something."

 

Luke's heart suddenly stopped from imagining being Calum's boyfriend. With wide eyes, he looked at the said boy, "Wha- no, Cal. I love you, but you're really not that intimidating. Just igno-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, John was right beside him and he immediately stopped talking.

 

"Hey Luke," John smirked at him.

 

"Um, can I help you?" 

 

Both John and Luke's eyes darted to the source of that voice. John looked confusedly at Calum while Luke's eyes went wide at him.

 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" John inquired confidently.

 

"I'm Luke's boyfriend," Calum replied with much more confidence, "and I've heard that you've been bothering him lately. If you don't stop that I'll beat the shit out of you," he seethed back, standing from his seat and towering over John.

 

Luke was in shock, he'd never seen his friend look this angry, and if he was being frank, it honestly looked really hot.

 

John suddenly lost all confidence in his voice and his eyes went wide.

 

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't- sorry, I'll leave him alone," he stuttered as he walked away. 

 

Calum looked at John's retreating figure with a smug smile, and then sat back down on his seat.

 

"I- what was that?" Luke stuttered, he was extremely confused and slightly turned on.

 

"Just thought he needed to be put in his place, you're welcome," he smiled at Luke, then looked down at his laptop, still smiling, "we should kiss."

 

Luke almost choked on air, "I'm sorry, what?"

 

Calum looked up at Luke, "We should kiss, y'know, just so he knows we're not faking it."

 

"But we are, although it was a one-sided agreement, and," Luke looked behind him, "he's already gone." 

 

Not that Luke didn't want to kiss Calum, but he certainly didn't want to give his crush away that obvious.

 

Calum's eyes went wide realizing that, too. 

 

"Oh, right, I just- never mind," he blushed and looked down immediately.

 

Luke raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Calum, I think you have a little crush on me," Luke teased. He was only joking, but a small part of him hoped it was true.

 

Calum's head shot up at that. 

 

"What? No. I just thought he was still there and he wouldn't believe us."

 

"You," Luke corrected, "he wouldn't believe you. I said nothing the entire time." 

 

"Right."

 

"But thank you, anyway. That really did scare him off," Luke genuinely smiled at this stupid, adorable boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem," Calum smiled weakly and returned to his work.

 

Luke smiled fondly at him. Just a minute ago, he was fuming and raising his voice at another boy, and now, he was acting all shy.

 

"Calum," the said boy looked up, "I think you're a little into me," singing the last part to the tune of 'Into You'.

 

Calum raised an eyebrow then laughed while shaking his head, "You're such a dork."

 

Luke stopped singing and pouted at that, making a 'hmph' sound, which caused Calum to look back at him.

 

Then, Calum kissed him and his pout immediately went away.

 

"Yeah, maybe I am into you," Calum said with a stupid grin, singing the last part as well.

 

Luke felt his heart explode and smiled and did something that surprised them both: he kissed Calum back.

 

They both laughed and started humming to 'Into You' for the rest of the time together whenever they kissed again.

 

And it was kinda dumb, but it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Looking forward to writing or here (:
> 
> Till the next one! Xx


End file.
